A vida é feita de escolhas
by Mickky
Summary: Draco acorda e de repente se vê em um mundo completamente diferente... Sonho ou realidade? Não importa... O importante é Draco perceber que a vida é feita de escolhas...
1. Chapter 1

_Draco acorda. **Droga!** Pensa ele. Perdi a hora. **Lá se foi a aula de transformações**. **Vou ter sorte se escapar de uma detenção. Justo eu... O monitor chefe.**_

_Draco dormiu mal durante a noite. Ele e Hermione tiveram uma discussão daquelas. Mais uma... A diretora já chamou a atenção dos dois. Não é possível que os dois monitores chefes briguem deste jeito, ela falou._

_Ainda com sono, ele prepara-se para levantar. Nota que o quarto está mais escuro do que de costume. A sua cama parece maior..._

Lumus!_ – diz ele._

_À medida que vai clareando, ele olha para os lados. Percebe que este não é o seu quarto em Hogwarts!_

_**Será que estou sonhando?** Pensa ele. **Não... Estou bem acordado**. Ele olha ao redor e percebe que conhece o local. **O que eu estou fazendo no quarto de meus pais? Na cama deles?**_

_Ele levanta-se vagarosamente ainda tentando entender o que está acontecendo. Não há sinal de seus pais no quarto. **Não estou entendendo nada!** Na cama a evidência de que duas pessoas estiveram dormindo. Draco ainda pode sentir um perfume no travesseiro..._

_**Onde estão meus pais... Será que eu trouxe alguém para dormir aqui? Não... Eu estava em Hogwarts.** _O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? _Grita sem pensar._

_Nesse momento ele ouve alguém bater na porta. Um pequeno elfo entra timidamente_ – Sr. Mafloy...

_Draco para e olha pra ele._

**Elfo** – A sua esposa pediu para avisar que ela foi dar uma volta.

**Draco **(_atônito_) – Como é que é?

**Elfo** _(um pouco amedrontado)_– Eu falei pra ela que o senhor não ia gostar... Mas ela disse que estava tudo bem. Que ainda faltam pelo menos três semanas para o nascimento do bebê...

**Draco** (_entendendo cada vez menos_) – O que?

**Elfo** – Ela pediu para você esperar, que ela volta a tempo de tomar o café da manhã. Como todos os dias

_O elfo sai deixando Draco praticamente paralisado._

Muito bem! – _Draco grita_ – Blaise! Que brincadeira e essa? Não estou achando graça nenhuma!

_Ninguém responde_

_Draco olha para o quarto de seus pais. Ele parece igual. No entanto, há algo diferente. No travesseiro ao lado do seu um perfume. Um perfume bom..._

_Draco abre as portas do guarda roupa. De um lado roupas masculinas. Do outro, femininas. Ele tem certeza que não são de sua mãe..._

_Draco sai do quarto. **Definitivamente devo estar ficando louco** pensa enquanto caminha até seu antigo quarto._

_Ele abre a porta e para. Fecha os olhos e vai abrindo vagarosamente. **O que está acontecendo? Onde estão minhas coisas?**_

_O quarto está totalmente modificado. Foi pintado em suaves tons de amarelo. E no lugar de sua cama um berço... **Um berço?**_

_Draco aproxima-se. O berço está coberto com um plástico. Sinal que não foi usado. Ele para e olha ao redor. Abre uma gaveta e vê varias roupinhas de bebê embaladas._

_Ele está tonto. Sua cabeça dói. **Eu estou sonhando **pensa.** Só posso estar...**_

_Na sala o elfo prepara a mesa com o café da manhã._ – A senhora Mafloy já chegou – _diz ele._ – Ela pediu para você esperar que ela vai tomar um banho rápido.

_Draco hesita por um momento e dirige-se ao quarto sem responder_

_Ele chega ao quarto e nota o barulho do chuveiro. Vai até o banheiro e percebe um vulto feminino que fala_ – Só um minutinho. Já estou saindo.

_**Essa voz...** Pensa ele._

_Draco sai do banheiro e senta-se na cama. **Eu conheço essa voz...** No quarda-roupa aberto ele vê uma caixa. Ele abre e depara-se com vários álbuns de fotografia. Fotos dele. Dele e de..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Atônito. Draco vê Hermione sair do banheiro cantarolando. Ela está enrolada apenas em uma toalha que mal chega as suas coxas. **Nunca imaginei que a sabe tudo tivesse pernas**. Pensa. Mas... **O que ela está fazendo aqui? **Seu espanto aumenta ainda mais quando depara com a imensa barriga. **E grávida!**_

_Draco fecha os olhos novamente. Percebe que está suando. **Isso é uma brincadeira! Ela me enfeitiçou! Só pode ser vingança por causa da poção que joguei nela ontem.**_

_Ele abre os olhos e vê que ela está caminhando em sua direção.** Agora ela vai rir e dizer que foi tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto...**_

_Aterrorizado ele vê que Hermione caminha em sua direção. Senta-se no seu colo e beija seus lábios!_

**Hermione** – Nossa! Que recepção!

_Draco olha pra ela em estado de choque._

_Hermione continua_ – Tudo isso só porque eu fui dar uma volta? Você sabe melhor do que eu que ainda faltam três semanas pra ela nascer...

Ela? – _É só o que Draco consegue balbuciar_

**Hermione** – O que está acontecendo? Você que sempre falou que seria uma menina... Acabou me convencendo_ Olha pra ele_ – Você está mais nervoso que eu... Até parece que é você quem vai ter o bebê...

_Hermione levanta-se_ – Estou morrendo de fome. Você me esperou pra tomar café?

_Draco consegue balbuciar um sim_

**Hermione** – Vou te esperar na sala. Não demore.

_Ela dá um beijo em seu pescoço e sai._

_Draco fica olhando Hermione se retirar. Cada vez entende menos._

_Ele vai até o banheiro. Molha o rosto. Fecha os olhos e sente o perfume dela.** O que está acontecendo? Eu casado? Com Hermione? Vamos ter um bebê?**_

_Ele sai do banheiro e pega os álbuns de fotos. São muitas. Todas do casal. Ambos sorrindo em vários locais, entre eles a escola. Eles parecem felizes... E o pior. Apaixonados!_

_Draco respira fundo tentando processar os últimos acontecimentos. **Deixa ver se eu entendi. Ontem eu adormeci em meu quarto na escola... E hoje eu acordo em minha casa. Casado com Hermione... E vamos ter um bebê! É um sonho... Só pode. Ou melhor, um pesadelo!**_

_Ele se dirige à sala sem saber direito o que fazer.** E agora? Como vou falar pra ela que não tenho a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo? **_

_Draco senta-se e começa a comer sem muita vontade. A comida não desce. Hermione nota que há algo errado._

**Hermione** – Você está muito calado... O que está acontecendo?

_Draco levanta-se e vai para o sofá sem responder._

_Hermione levanta-se e senta-se ao seu lado. O abraça e beija seus lábios suavemente_ – Falta pouco tempo não é... Eu também estou nervosa. Nossa vida vai mudar muito... _Para subitamente de falar e fecha os olhos_

**Draco** (_assustado_) – O que foi?

_Hermione respira fundo_ – Nada... Só um chute. Ela está agitada hoje. Tanto que desisti de caminhar

_Hermione encosta-se no peito de Draco. Pega a mão dele e coloca na sua barriga_. – Mas é só o papai fazer um carinho que ela sossega...

_Draco fica com a mão na barriga da "esposa" sem saber o que falar. Ele sente os chutes do bebê. **Que sonho estranho. **Pensa.** Tudo tão real...**_

**Hermione** – Você não vai trabalhar hoje, vai?

_Ele olha pra Hermione_

**Hermione** – Eu conheço esse olhar... Você me prometeu! _(seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas)_

_Draco fica sem saber o que dizer e balbucia_ – Não... Não vou

_Hermione enxuga as lágrimas_ – Desculpe. Eu ando meio ansiosa. Não quero ficar uma grávida chata. Mesmo estando do tamanho de um trasgo (_volta a chorar_)

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber o que fazer. Hermione há essa altura já está soluçando. Ele passa a mão nos cabelos dela. Sem pensar beija seus lábios. – _Você está linda _– diz_

_**Que diabos estou falando! Eu elogiando Hermione.** Ele olha pra ela e tem de admitir que ela está realmente muito bonita. **Deve ser pelo fato de estar carregando um filho meu.** Draco para assustado.** O que eu estou pensando? Loucura total e irreversível...**_

_Ela se levanta e vai até o quarto. Draco a segue_

_Hermione está sentada na cama com uma sacola na mão._ – Eu sei que já conferi tudo ontem. _Diz_ – Mas sempre fico com medo de estar esquecendo alguma coisa. Acho melhor deixar tudo pronto. Nunca se sabe...

_Draco vê que é uma sacola com roupas de bebê_ – Você está sentindo alguma coisa – _pergunta assustado quando vê ela segurar a barriga_

**_Era só o que faltava nesse sonho..._**

_Hermione o beija_. – Não... _Diz ela_. Você está pior do que eu. São só chutes

**Draco** – Tem certeza?

_Hermione balança a cabeça._ – Já que você vai ficar em casa. Eu vou fazer alguma coisa especial para o almoço

**Draco** – Não é bom você se esforçar... _**O que está acontecendo comigo? **Pensa**. Eu estou levando esse sonho a sério?**_

**Hermione** – Não se preocupe. Os elfos não me deixam fazer nada mesmo...

_Hermione caminha até a porta do quarto e para segurando-se na parede. Draco corre até ela. Hermione olha pra ele e morde os lábios sem conseguir falar. A expressão em seu rosto é de dor..._

_Draco a leva com dificuldade até a cama. Ele olha pra ela apavorado._

**Hermione** – A bolsa...

_Draco levanta-se e começa a procurar_ – Bolsa? Onde está?

_Hermione grita_ – Draco! A bolsa estourou! Você precisa me levar para o hospital se não quiser que sua filha nasça aqui!


	3. Chapter 3

_Draco fica paralisado.** Esse sonho já foi longe demais. Preciso acordar...** Para ao ouvir um grito de Hermione_. – Por favor. Vamos logo!

_Ele a pega no colo e aparata para o hospital_

_Ele chega com Hermione nos braços. Os medi-bruxos logo a conduzem para um quarto. Draco vê que ela está banhada de suor._

_Uma enfermeira entra e ajuda Hermione a vestir uma roupa mais confortável. Quando está saindo Draco pergunta_ – Você vai sair assim?

_A enfermeira sorri_ – Fique calmo. Bebês não nascem de uma hora pra outra. Daqui a pouco o médico vem verificar o andamento.

_Draco fica sozinho com ela. Não sabe o que dizer. Ele está apavorado. Hermione olha pra ele e sorri._

_Ele senta-se ao lado dela. Hermione aperta a sua mão com força_ – Está doendo muito? _A pergunta escapa de sua boca. **Pronto!** Pensa Draco. **Que hipogrifo idiota eu sou! É lógico que ela está sentindo dor!**_

_Antes que Hermione possa responder o medi bruxo entra e vai checar a dilatação_

**Draco** – O que você está fazendo (_grita_)

_Hermione e o medi bruxo olham pra ele sem entender_

**Hermione** – Não liga não. Ele está mais nervoso que eu... Nem parece que é casado com um medi-bruxa. Falta muito?

**Medi-bruxo** – Mais ou menos. As contrações ainda estão espaçadas Não é pra agora...

**Draco** (_sem entender_) – Podemos voltar pra casa?

_Hermione sorri_ – Só se você quiser fazer o parto sozinho. Não é pra agora, mas também não vai demorar.

**Medi-bruxo** – Vou deixar vocês dois se preparando para o grande momento. Você vai ficar? – _pergunta para Draco._

_Draco olha pra Hermione e para o médico sem saber o que dizer. Vê nos olhos de Hermione que ela está com medo.** Não posso deixá-la sozinha.** Pensa_

**Draco** – Vou... _**Definitivamente você enlouqueceu. **Ele fala para si mesmo. Mas só consegue pensar na dor que Hermione deve estar sentindo_.

_O médico sai. Draco senta-se ao lado de Hermione e segura sua mão. A cada contração ela aperta com força. **Amanhã vou ficar roxo.** Pensa._

_Draco percebe que as contrações estão mais fortes pela intensidade com que ela aperta a sua mão. O rosto dela está encharcado de suor._

_O médico entra acompanhado de uma enfermeira_. – Chegou a hora. _Vira-se pra Draco_. – Tem certeza que quer ficar?

_Draco apenas segura a mão de Hermione._

**Médico** – Bem. Então vamos ao trabalho. Na próxima, pode começar a empurrar.

_Draco olha de um lado para outro. O coração descompassado. Hermione aperta a sua mão com uma força descomunal. Ele ouve ao longe o médico mandá-la continuar empurrando._

_Os minutos parecem eternos. Ele nota que Hermione emitiu um grito rouco. Silêncio... Um choro de criança ecoa no ar_

**Médico** – É uma menina!

**Hermione** (_para Draco_) – Como você havia dito...

_O médico coloca o bebê no colo de Hermione. Draco vê que ela tem os cabelos castanhos e os olhos azuis. Os seus olhos... Ele sente seu peito sufocar. Uma sensação que nunca sentiu antes..._

_Hermione olha pra Draco e sorri_ – Ela é linda! Do jeitinho que você falou que ela seria...

_A enfermeira leva o bebê para ser vestido. Hermione exausta cochila segurando a mão de Draco._

_Ele passa a mão nos cabelos dela e beija seus lábios suavemente. Nunca havia reparado como ela era bonita... Mesmo tendo acabado de ter um bebê... _

_Ele encosta a cabeça em seu peito e adormece ao seu lado..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Draco acorda sobressaltado_ – Já trouxeram o bebê? _Diz ele_

_Ele olha ao redor e percebe que está em seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Blaise olha pra ele com uma expressão de curiosidade._

**Blaise** – Você agora deu pra falar dormindo? Andou bebendo wisky de fogo escondido?

_Draco olha pra Blaise sem entender. **Onde está Hermione? E sua filha?** Pensa ele. Um pouco decepcionado percebe que andou sonhando. **Que sonho maluco...** _

_Ao se levantar percebe que seu braço está repleto de manchas roxas. Como se alguém o apertasse com muita força..._

**Blaise** – Dá pra você ir logo se trocar? As garotas estão esperando

**Draco** – As... Garotas?

**Blaise** – Você foi enfeitiçado ontem? Ah... Já sei. A sangue ruim se vingou da poção do riso que você colocou na bebida dela. No mínimo te lançou um feitiço...

_Draco fica desconcertado ao ouvir Blaise falar de Hermione daquela forma. **O que está acontecendo comigo? Foi só um sonho!**_

_Ele se levanta e vai se arrumar, mas um bebezinho de olhos azuis não sai de sua cabeça. E as manchas roxas continuam..._

EM HOGSMEADE

_Ele está no três vassouras com Blaise e duas garotas. Sua acompanhante é uma loura alta da Corvinal, mas ele mal presta atenção. Vê Hermione entrando com Harry e __Rony. Mesmo sem querer segue-a com o olhar._

_Ela está vestindo uma mini saia preta com uma blusa branca de alcinhas. Sem pensar Draco olha para as suas pernas._

**Blaise** (_aproveitando-se que as garotas que o acompanham saíram da mesa_) – Ei Draco! Você está louco? Quem vê você secando a sangue ruim desse jeito vai pensar que quer alguma coisa com ela.

_Draco olha pra Blaise sem saber o que falar. Ele vê que Hermione caminha em sua direção._

**Hermione** – Isso é pela brincadeirinha de ontem na aula de poções!

_Ela pega a sua varinha e faz crescer um par de chifres na testa de Draco. As risadas ecoam no bar. Hermione sai seguida por Harry e Rony_

_Draco está furioso. **Aquela idiota! **Pensa. **E eu sonhando que ela estava tendo um filho meu! Como eu pude...**_

_Draco e Blaise voltam à escola e se dirigem à enfermaria. Ele está tomando uma poção quando um aluno do primeiro ano chega dizendo que a diretora está a sua espera._

_**Só o que faltava era eu tomar uma detenção agora.**_

NA SALA DA DIRETORA

_Hermione está sentada. A professora McGonagall pede que ele entre. Sem querer Draco passa a mão em sua testa onde ainda sente duas saliências._

**McGonagall** – Fiquei sabendo que você e a srta. Granger tiveram um pequeno incidente em Hogsmeade. Estou certa?

**Draco** – Incidente? Essa louca me enfeitiçou na frente de todo mundo. Ela devia ser expulsa!

**Hermione** (_gritando_) – Louca? Eu? E quem foi que ontem me fez beber a poção do riso? Eu perdi duas aulas por causa dela! Se você não agüenta não me provoque. Vê se cresce!

**McGonagall** – Parem vocês dois. Não é possível que os dois monitores chefes da escola não se entendam. Sr. Mafloy a poção do riso pode ser perigosa. Você sabe. Hermione poderia ficar gargalhando por dias a fio. (_olha pra Draco que segura o sorriso_) e Srta. Granger. Você é uma das nossas alunas mais disciplinadas. É inadmissível que use os seus conhecimentos para enfeitiçar colegas!

**Hermione** – Se ele não me provocasse...

_Draco levanta-se e encara Hermione. McGonagall interrompe_ – Eu não quero saber! Os dois estão proibidos de ir à Hogsmeade durante dois meses

**Draco** – Dois meses?

**McGonagall** – E agradeça por não ser o resto do ano! Podem se retirar.

_Draco sai e vai para os seus aposentos. Ele percebe que Hermione está furiosa... Ele também está com raiva. No entanto o sonho não sai de sua cabeça._

_Os dias passam. Draco aos poucos se convence que foi tudo um sonho. Mas as marcas roxas demoraram a sair. Que estranho..._

_Alguns dias depois ele está na aula de feitiços com a Grifinória. Hermione está ao lado de Harry e Rony. Ele não consegue evitar o olhar._

_Hermione percebe e o encara_. – Perdeu alguma coisa aqui Mafloy? Querendo aprontar alguma comigo?

_Draco desvia o olhar._

_Eles estão praticando um feitiço incendiário. Draco aponta sua varinha e diz as palavras mágicas. Blaise, discretamente lhe dá um empurrão. Draco se desequilibra e o seu feitiço atinge Hermione de raspão._

_Ela olha pra ele furiosa. Os cabelos chamuscados_

**Hermione** – Você está louco. Quer me matar!

_As risadas dos alunos da Sonserina ecoam pela sala_

**Draco** – Eu tropecei. Não foi de propósito

**Hermione** – Se você é um idiota, eu não sou. Sem querer! Ta bom!

_Hermione pega a sua varinha e vai em direção a ele. Harry tenta segurá-la. Ela acerta Draco com o mesmo feitiço_

_A professora manda que os dois saiam_.

_Draco e Hermione estão aguardando a diretora. **Ela está furiosa** pensa ele. **Mas eu juro que desta vez não tive culpa**_

**McGonagall **– Eu não acredito! Vocês dois de novo. Não faz nem quinze dias que conversamos...

**Draco** – Foi um acidente. E essa louca atirou o feitiço em min

**Hermione **– Um acidente! Como a poção do riso. É incrível como acontecem acidentes comigo quando estamos no mesmo lugar...

**McGonagall** (_grita_) – Parem! Vocês dois! Isso está indo longe demais. Os dois irão cumprir uma detenção na semana que vem.

**Hermione** – Juntos?

**McGonagall** – Desta vez não. Mas é a última chance...

_Eles vão para suas salas comunais._

_Draco entra na sala da Sonserina. Blaise o está esperando_

**Draco** – Muito bem! O que você fez?

**Blaise** (_sorrindo_) – Eu não consegui resistir. Você viu a cara dela?

**Draco** - E por causa disso eu peguei uma detenção

**Blaise** – Ora. Desde quando você liga para uma detenção se for pra atazanar a sabe tudo?

_Draco não fala nada e vai para o seu quarto. Está estranhamente cansado. Não demora muito ele adormece_


	5. Chapter 5

_Draco acorda com um choro de criança**. Choro de criança?** _

_Ele praticamente pula da cama. **Que é isso?** Nota que está novamente no quarto de seus pais. **Será que é aquele sonho maluco novamente?**_

_Ele vira-se lentamente procurando ver se tem alguém a seu lado. A cama está vazia._

_Draco olha ao redor. O quarto parece o mesmo do sonho anterior. **Quem sabe se eu fechar os olhos de novo volto a dormir e quando acordar essa maluquice acabou...**_

_Antes que possa fechar os olhos vê Hermione entrando no quarto com um bebê nos braços. Ele senta-se na cama e olha pra ela_

_Hermione se dirige até ele_ – Acorda preguiçoso! O que deu em você pra dormir desse jeito à tarde? _Beija-o e coloca o bebê em seus braços_. Ela acabou de mamar. Você termina o serviço enquanto eu me troco.

_Draco olha para Hermione e para o bebê que o fita com imensos olhos azuis_ – Terminar o serviço?

**Hermione** (_fala sem se voltar_) – É... Ela acabou de mamar. Você sabe que ela precisa arrotar...

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber o que fazer. Hermione caminha até ele. Pega o bebê e a coloca com a cabeça no ombro dele. Draco segura desajeitadamente_

**Hermione** – Você está bem? (_coloca a mão na sua testa_) não é possível que você vai ficar doente justo hoje.

**Draco** – Hoje?

**Hermione** – Se eu não o conhecesse ficaria preocupada. Você sabe muito bem que hoje estamos completando nosso primeiro ano de casados.

_Draco quer falar alguma coisa, mas não consegue. Ele vê, atônito, Hermione começar a se trocar._

_Ela veste uma calça azul e uma blusa branca decotada. Draco pode notar que seus seios estão maiores._

**Hermione** – Accio carrinho! _Um carrinho de bebê aparece no quarto_

_Hermione tira o bebê dos braços de Draco e a coloca no carrinho_. – Acho que ela não acorda tão cedo. Vou retirar o jantar dela antes de ir

_Draco entende cada vez menos_ – Retirar o jantar?

**Hermione** (_rindo_) – Você não quer que eu embrulhe e mande pra casa da minha mãe. (_diz apontando os seios_)

**Draco** – Casa da sua mãe?

_Hermione senta-se e coloca novamente a mão na testa de Draco_ – Você tem certeza que está bem? Febre você não está... (_dá um beijo rápido nos lábios dele_) – Ah... Já sei. É pra não estragar a surpresa. Então faz de conta então que eu não sei de nada...

_Sai do quarto._

_Draco fica sozinho com o bebê. Ele olha pra menina que dorme no carrinho. Passa a mão na sua cabeça. O bebê acorda e o fita. **Ela tem os meus olhos** pensa ele. **Pronto! Já entrei de cabeça nestes sonhos malucos novamente. Mas ela é tão linda...**_

_Sem saber porque, ele a tira do carrinho e a segura nos braços. Ela segura seu dedo. **Ela é tão pequena...**_

_Hermione entra segurando uma sacola_ – A Lizzie acordou?

_Draco olha. **Então o nome dela é Lizzie... Bonito**. Pensa._ – Mas está quase dormindo de novo. - _responde_

_Hermione olha para a filha_ – Você tem certeza que estamos fazendo a coisa certa?

**Draco** – Como assim?

**Hermione** – Vai ser a primeira noite que ela passa longe da gente... Tudo bem que é uma ocasião especial e precisamos comemorar (_olha pra ele e sorri_) – Não podemos deixar o nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento passar em branco.

_Decidida, Hermione levanta-se coloca o bebê no carrinho e aparata._

_Draco fica pensando**. Aniversário de casamento... Comemoração...** Para, atônito, ao perceber o que isso significa!_

_Ele olha em volta, o quarto continua praticamente o mesmo do sonho anterior. Ao lado da cama uma mesinha com várias fotos principalmente do bebê._

_Draco abre o guarda roupa procurando a caixa que havia no sonho passado. Ela está no mesmo lugar. Há mais fotos agora. Principalmente da menina. Pelas datas Draco calcula que a filha deve ter uns seis meses. **Pelo jeito Hermione já estava grávida quando nos casamos.** **Será que nos casamos por isso?**_

_Ele está distraído com os álbuns. Nem percebe que Hermione chega. Ela senta-se no seu colo e o beija intensamente._

**Hermione **– Você não se cansa de ver essas fotos?

**Draco** (_segurando uma foto quem que estão juntos com a sua mãe e os pais de Hermione_) – Essa foto... Minha mãe está com uma cara... Parece que foi estuporada!

**Hermione** (_sorrindo_) – Também o que você queria? Nós namoramos por três anos sem contar pra ninguém. Ai você chega e fala pra ela que se casou comigo... E que ela iria ser avó dentro de seis meses!

_**Nós namoramos por três anos... Então não me casei com ela só por causa do bebê...**_

_Hermione continua_ – Todos ficaram chocados! Mesmo eu não consigo acreditar que aceitei fazer essa loucura

**Draco** – Casar comigo?

**Hermione** – Não bobinho... Casar escondido. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje. Chamamos todos os nossos amigos e soltamos a bomba. Não sei como ninguém enfartou!

_Hermione passa os braços pelo pescoço de Draco e o beija intensamente. Draco sente uma sensação familiar no seu baixo ventre. Ele aprofunda o beijo. Suas mãos percorrem as nádegas dela com vontade..._

_Hermione sai de seu colo_ – Calma apressadinho. Vou tomar um banho. Nós temos a noite toda...


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione se dirige ao banheiro. _

_Nesse momento alguém bate na porta. Alguns elfos entram trazendo uma garrafa de champagne, uma cesta com frutas e pãezinhos e um buquê de flores._ – Aqui está Sr. Mafloy. Como o senhor pediu.

_**Nunca pensei que eu fosse capaz de um gesto desses. Esse sonho está tão estranho quanto o outro... Mas eu me mato se acordar agora!** Pensa._

_Hermione sai do banheiro enrolada na toalha. Draco, atônito, vê que ela retira a toalha e começa a passar um creme nas pernas. Como veio ao mundo! Ele sente o suor escorrer na sua nuca... Sua boca fica seca._

_Ele analisa o corpo de Hermione. As pernas bem torneadas. Os seios perfeitos. A cintura fina. **Nem parece que ela teve um bebê há menos de seis meses.** A vontade de beijá-la é quase incontrolável._

_Ele fica pensando na comemoração. Pelo champagne e as flores não é difícil imaginar o que tinha em mente... **Mas como vai ser? **Pensa ele. Draco admite que está um pouco nervoso. **Não é como uma das minhas namoradinhas... Ela é minha mulher... Pronto! Cá estou eu entrando de cabeça nesse sonho maluco!**_

_Hermione para de passar o creme, olha pra ele e sorri_. – O que você está pensando...

_É o que Draco precisa para acordar. Sem pensar ele a puxa para cima dele_ – Você vai ver agora mesmo... _Diz olhando nos olhos dela._

_Ele muda de posição, colocando-se por cima dela e a beija violentamente. Suas mãos percorrem as nádegas de Hermione intensificando o contato entre os corpos. As mãos de Hermione desabotoam a sua camisa. Ela morde o peito dele com vontade._

_De repente, ela para._

_**O que aconteceu? **Pensa ele**. Será que eu fiz algo errado?**_

_Hermione senta-se na cama_

**Draco** – O que foi?

**Hermione** – A Lizzie... Será que está tudo bem?

**Draco** – É claro que está! _**Você não vai fazer isso comigo **pensa.** Justo agora que estava ficando bom...**_

_Hermione pega o celular_ – Eu vou ligar pra minha mãe. Só pra ter certeza.

_Draco pega o telefone das mãos dela_ – É lógico que está tudo bem. Vamos aproveitar... _(beija o pescoço dela)_

_Hermione desvencilha-se e pega o telefone de volta._ – É só um minuto... _Começa a discar_

**Hermione** (_ao telefone_) – Alo. Mãe. Está tudo bem? Mesmo? Ela acordou? Chorou? Não... Se você tiver algum problema me ligue... Qualquer coisa...

_**Qualquer coisa! **Draco pensa.** Se esse telefone tocar eu tenho um ataque... **Sem pensar ele toma o telefone das mãos dela_

**Draco** (_ao telefone_) – Sra. Granger! Está tudo bem, não está? Ela não chorou... Não ligue para o que a sua filha fala. Só ligue se realmente acontecer algo. (_desliga o telefone_)

_Hermione olha pra ele atônita e começa a rir_. – Desse jeito a minha mãe vai pensar que estamos subindo pelas paredes...

**Draco** – Eu vou subir se você não me beijar agora.

_Ele a pega no colo e a deita na cama. Sua boca percorre o colo de Hermione enquanto ela desabotoa a sua calca rapidamente. _

_Suas mãos percorrem todo o corpo de Hermione, alcançando as partes mais íntimas. Ele sorri ao vê-la sentir um arrepio de prazer._

_Olham-se nos olhos. Ele começa a penetrá-la intensificando os movimentos ritmadamente. Hermione crava as unhas em suas costas e geme. Alcançam juntos o êxtase._

_Draco olha para Hermione com um sorriso nos lábios. **Nunca pensei que ela fosse tão intensa... Que tivesse tanta paixão.**_

_Hermione olha pra ele e o beija _– Sr Mafloy... O que o senhor anda aprontando?

_Draco olha pra ela sem entender_

_Hermione continua_ – Andou aprendendo uns truquezinhos novos? _(sorri e crava os dentes no peito dele)_

_Draco emite um gemido_ – O que está fazendo...

**Hermione** – Deixando a minha marca. Pra você se lembrar...

**Draco** (_puxando-a pra cima dele_) – Como se eu pudesse esquecer...

_Amam-se novamente._

_Mais tarde_

_Eles estão na cama. Ambos nus, tomando champagne._

**Hermione** – Esse ano que passou... Eu nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão feliz

_Draco olha pra ela. Hermione continua_ – E pensar que a gente se detestava... No último ano então...

_Draco pensa – **Último ano? Estamos no último ano... Pelo jeito já faz algum tempo que terminamos a escola... Esse sonho... Ou será que essa é a realidade?**_

_Hermione parece falar consigo mesma _– Como nós brigamos no último ano! Você me odiava... Até aquela noite da detenção. Você se lembra...

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber direito o que responder_ – Você descobriu que me amava?

**Hermione** – Engraçadinho! Você me beijou! A força! Eu te odiei mais ainda... Principalmente porque senti coisas que não gostaria.

**Draco** (_sorrindo_) – Então... Você descobriu que me amava...

**Hermione** – Acho que foi... Mas você também estava confuso... Lembro que você procurava todos os motivos pra ficar sozinho comigo... Brigávamos e você me beijava... Até que na última semana...

**Draco** – O que aconteceu na ultima semana?

**Hermione** – Como se você não soubesse...

**Draco** (_meio sem jeito_) – Mas eu gosto que você conte...

**Hermione** – Eu não sei até hoje o que me deu quando aceitei ir a seu quarto... Na outra semana iríamos embora... E não nos veríamos mais... Você falou que a gente precisava conversar... Conversar! (_sorri_) Foi a única coisa que não fizemos...

**Draco** – Quer dizer que eu seduzi você?

**Hermione** – Digamos que foi mutuo. Mas eu estava assustada... Era a minha primeira vez

_**Primeira vez!** Draco pensa. **Quer dizer que ela perdeu a virgindade comigo?** Ele se sente um pouco orgulhoso. **Espero que tenha sido especial...**_

_Hermione o beija e aconchega-se em seus braços. Em pouco tempo está dormindo. Draco acaricia seus cabelos. Adormece._


	7. Chapter 7

_Draco acorda em seu quarto na escola. Uma estranha sensação de vazio toma conta do seu peito. Ele olha para o teto. **Esses sonhos outra vez... Por que será? O que está acontecendo comigo?**_

_Draco se troca e vai para o treino do quadribol. Encontra Blaise no caminho._

**Blaise** – Ei! A noite passada foi quente hein?

**Draco **(_sem entender_) – O que?

**Blaise **– A garota que te fez essa marca devia estar animadinha...

_Draco olha e nota uma marca no seu peito. Exatamente no local onde Hermione havia mordido no sonho..._

_Ele vai para o banheiro, tira a sua camisa e nota leves arranhões em suas costas. **Quem diria que ela tem esse fogo todo... **Pensa sorrindo. Ele olha-se no espelho. **Espera aí... Do que estou falando? Foi um sonho! Ou será que não... Será que aquilo é a realidade e isso é o sonho? Acho que vou dar um pulo na enfermaria. Esses delírios não são normais... **Perdido em seus pensamentos Draco não nota que Blaise foi atrás dele._

**Blaise** – Você já está atrasado para o treino. O jogo é contra a Grifinória!

_Ambos dirigem-se ao campo. **Melhor eu parar com esses pensamentos se quiser agarrar o pomo.**_

_Os dias passam. Draco força-se a parar de pensar no sonho. Mas de vez em quando se pega olhando Hermione e lembrando do que aconteceu._

_Ele está na biblioteca. Hermione está na mesa do fundo estudando. Draco não consegue desviar o olhar. Em sua mente idéias nada inocentes sobre os dois sozinhos naquela sala..._

_Draco sai da biblioteca apressado. Entra no banheiro. Molha o rosto. Olha se no espelho... **Desse jeito acabo louco. **_

_Ele resolve dar uma volta no jardim. Firenze está na beira do lago. Draco caminha até ele_

**Draco** (_relutante_) – Professor... Eu queria fazer uma pergunta...

_O centauro olha desconfiado pra Draco. O aluno nunca havia se dirigido a ele _– Pois não.

**Draco** – É possível um sonho ser tão real a ponto de deixar marcas?... Marcas físicas?

**Firenze** – Marcas físicas? Que eu saiba não é muito comum... Preciso pesquisar para responder melhor. Aconteceu com você?

**Draco** (_desconcertado_) – Não... Pode deixar. Não foi nada.

_Draco retira-se apressado. Firenze fica olhando intrigado. Aquela pergunta mexeu com ele_

_No domingo todas as casas estão no campo pra assistir ao jogo. É o primeiro da temporada. Draco olha para a arquibancada, mas não é alguém da Sonserina que ele procura..._

_O jogo começa. A Grifinória tem a posse da goles. Um dos artilheiros da Sonserina dá um esbarrão no jogador da Grifinória que se desequilibra e quase cai. Draco vê Hermione levantar-se. **Preciso me concentrar no jogo...**_

_A partida segue. Os dois times estão em pé de igualdade. Draco reveza-se entre a procura do pomo e a observação dos movimentos de Hermione. Ele ouve alguém gritar_ – Draco acorda! O que está acontecendo?

_Draco vê que Harry segue em direção a algo. Sem pensar vai atrás. Harry está quase apanhando o pomo quando Draco ouve a voz de Hermione. **Devo estar ficando louco**. **É impossível ouvir alguém nessa distância.** Ele vira-se para procurá-la. Por um minuto se distrai e se choca com Harry em pleno ar._

_Harry cai. Draco, a muito custo, segura-se na vassoura. O jogo é paralisado._

_Draco pousa e vai em direção a multidão que se forma ao redor de Harry. Hermione caminha até ele com ódio no olhar._

**Hermione** – Você faz qualquer coisa pra ganhar não é mesmo? Não se importa se alguém for ferido seriamente ou mesmo morrer. Isso é só um jogo! _(grita)_

_Draco olha pra ela sem saber o que dizer. **Como eu vou explicar que foi um acidente? Que a voz dela me distraiu...**_

_Ele sai sem falar nada._

_Mais tarde Draco e Hermione vão realizar a ronda noturna. Como monitores chefes eles devem fazer isso juntos._

_Draco ficou sabendo que Harry demorou horas para acordar. A partida foi cancelada._

_Ela está calada. Como quem espera uma brincadeira ou piadinha. Um dos passatempos preferidos de Draco é atormentá-la durante as rondas. Ou pelo menos era..._

_Ambos percorrem os corredores em busca de alunos fora da cama. Draco, de repente, para e a segura pelos braços._

**Draco** – Adiantaria se eu dissesse que foi um acidente. Que desta vez não fiz nada para machucar seu amiguinho?

**Hermione** – Você está louco? Solte-me!

**Draco** – Você acredita?

**Hermione** – Claro que não! Eu sei que você é capaz disso e muito mais! É bom você me soltar agora ou estuporo você (_a esta altura ela já está gritando)._

_Draco olha nos olhos dela com uma mistura de ódio e desejo.** A duvida é, devo beijá-la ou estuporá-la...**_

_Nisso ambos ouvem uma voz conhecida_. – O que significa isso! - _Eles olham e vêem, atônitos, a professora McGonagall assistindo a cena._

_Na sala da diretora Draco e Hermione entreolham-se. Eles percebem que McGonagall está furiosa._

**McGonagall** – Bonito... Muito bonito! Eu resolvo dar uma volta pela escola e o que eu encontro? Meus dois monitores chefes... Discutindo de novo! Dava pra ouvir os gritos de vocês lá na floresta!

_Os dois permanecem calados_

_McGonagall continua _– Eu tentei de tudo, mas pelo jeito vou precisar de outros monitores.

**Hermione** _(assustada) _– Isso não! Por favor... Eu juro que vou me controlar _(olha pra Draco)_ – Se ele não me provocasse tanto

**Draco** – Provocar... Vê se te enxerga

**McGonagall** – Parem vocês dois! Vocês irão cumprir detenção na sexta feira à noite. Juntos! E se eu souber que houve mais alguma briga. Uma simples discussão que seja. Eu juro que dou o cargo para outros alunos!

_A professora fica olhando os dois se retirarem_

_Draco olha pra Hermione. Ela sustenta o olhar. Draco pode ver que ela está furiosa._

_Ele se dirige para a sala comunal da Sonserina. Blaise o espera_

**Blaise** – O que deu em você? Você estava jogando com a cabeça em outro lugar. Se ao menos tivesse acertado o Potter de propósito...

**Draco** – E como você sabe que não foi de propósito?

**Blaise** – Eu te conheço. Melhor do que você imagina. Você anda estranho

**Draco** – Não estou a fim de conversar agora. Estou cansado.

_Vai para seu quarto. Adormece do jeito que está._


	8. Chapter 8

_Draco acorda com alguém em cima dele._ – Blaise! Para com isso! Eu quero dormir...

_Ele ouve uma voz desconhecida. Uma voz de criança... **Criança?**_

_Draco abre os olhos lentamente e olha para a menina que o encara. Estranhamente, não está assustado. **É outro sonho...** pensa_

_A menina olha pra ele com ar curioso. – _Por que você está chamando o tio Blaise? - _Ela pergunta_

**Draco** – Quem é você?

_A menina para. Coloca as mãos na cintura_. – Pai! Você ta sonhando? Ta com uma cara esquisita... (_volta a sacudi-lo_) – Anda! Levanta! Você prometeu... (_joga-se por cima dele_)

_Ele senta-se na cama e fita a garotinha. A menina, que veste um vestido amarelo com desejos de unicórnios, deve ter uns três ou quatro anos. Cabelos castanhos cacheados na altura do ombro e profundos olhos azuis..._

**Draco** (_intrigado_) – Lizzie?

**Lizzie** – Claro que sou eu, ne pai! Sua filha preferida!

**Draco** (_espantado_) – E eu tenho outra?

_A menina olha pra ele com ar intrigado e começa a rir_ – Você está esquisito. (_pega na sua mão e o puxa da cama_) – Vamos... Ta ficando tarde. Você falou que ia descançar só um pouquinho depois do almoço... Você prometeu!

**Draco** – Prometi o que?

**Lizzie** – Você prometeu... Vamos sair... A mamãe está trabalhando... Só nos dois! _Olha pra ele, os olhinhos marejados._ – Não vamos mais?

_Draco olha para a menina que está a um passo de chorar. Se sente mal por estar causando a situação_ – Vamos sim – _As palavras escapam de sua boca. **Que diabos estou dizendo? **Pensa**. Eu? Levando uma criança para passear?**_

_A menina atira-se em seus braços_ – Oba!

_Draco se dirige para o banheiro. _

_A garotinha vai atrás e fica olhando. _

_Draco molha o rosto... enxuga..._

_A garotinha continua olhando_

**Draco** – O que foi?

**Lizzie** – Eu quero fazer xixi...

_Draco olha pra ela desconcertado e prepara-se para sair do banheiro. Quando chega a porta ouve Lizzie chamando-o_ – Pai! Aonde você vai?

**Draco** _(meio desconcertado_) – Você não quer usar o banheiro?

**Lizzie** – Pai! Você tem que me ajudar... Eu não consigo fazer tudo sozinha...

_Draco para.** Definitivamente esse sonho está começando a me assustar. Como se ajuda uma criança a ir ao banheiro? **Olha para a menina que está tirando a roupa e olhando pra ele._

**Lizzie** – Me senta logo... Eu tou apertada!

_**Sentar? Como assim?** Olha para a menina que esta aguardando. Ela olha pra ele e para o vaso sanitário. **Ah! Sim...**_

_Ele pega a menina e a segura no vaso. Ela termina. Dá descarga e lava as mãos. **Bem educada** pensa sorrindo._

_Lizzie o segura pela mão e senta-se com ele na cama _– Pai... Você está estranho! Você ta doente? Se não quiser sair tudo bem...

_Draco percebe uma expressão triste em seu olhar. **Não posso fazer isso com ela. **Pensa._

**Draco** – Não, minha linda! Ta tudo bem. Aonde você quer ir?

**Lizzie** (_sorrindo_) – O de sempre oras!

_Draco pensa_ – _**O de sempre! E eu sei lá o que é o de sempre. Se ao menos esses sonhos fossem seqüenciais! A última vez que estive aqui ela era apenas um bebê.** Mesmo sem querer Draco não consegue conter um sorriso ao se lembrar do sonho anterior._

**Lizzie **– Vamos tomar sorvete! (_para por um momento. Pensativa_) e depois a gente podia ir buscar a mamãe no trabalho dela. Vamos fazer uma surpresa!

**Draco** – A... Hermione?

**Lizzie** – Lógico né pai! É a minha mãe! Ai você aproveita pra ir ao médico... Você ta muito estranho!

**Draco** – Médico?

**Lizzie** (_já perdendo a paciência_) – Você esqueceu que a mamãe trabalha no hospital? Ta com... Como é mesmo que fala... Magnésia?

_Draco sorri.** Essa menina tão pequena já conhece essa palavra... Era de se esperar, sendo filha de quem é.**_ – Amnésia, minha linda. Não... Não estou. É que acabei de acordar.

**Lizzie** – Então me ajuda a trocar de roupa. _Sai do quarto arrastando Draco pela mão._

_Draco entra naquele que foi seu antigo quarto. Ele continua em tons suaves de amarelo. Como no primeiro sonho... Mas o berço foi substituído por uma cama. Em cima dela, várias bonecas. Na cômoda varias fotos. Draco fica observando. Em sua maioria ele, Hermione e Lizzie. **Ela continua linda..**._

_A voz da menina lhe chama a atenção_ – Pai! O que eu vou vestir?

_Draco olha sem saber direito o que dizer_ – O que você quiser...

**Lizzie** – Oba! Posso mesmo?

_**Acho que não devia ter dito isso.** Mas diante da carinha da filha não há como voltar atrás._ – Claro!

_Ela escolhe um vestido azul claro com pequenas flores brancas. Draco ajuda com os botões. **Nunca pensei que fosse me sentir bem fazendo uma coisa dessas. **Pensa enquanto penteia os cabelos da menina. **Até que não sou tão desajeitado assim...**_

**Lizzie** – Prende o cabelo...

_**Prender o cabelo? Como se faz isso?** Draco começa a ficar preocupado novamente. A menina fala_ – Não... Melhor não. Vou colocar a tiara.

_Ela pega uma tiara branca com florzinhas azuis e dá para Draco._

_**Bem. **Pensa ele, aliviado.** Acho que isso eu dou conta**. Coloca a tiara nos cabelos dela_.

**Lizzie **– Pronto! Podemos ir.

**Draco – **Calma! Deixa eu me trocar primeiro.

_**Como é que nos vamos?** Pensa Draco enquanto se troca. **Ela não pode aparatar e acho que é muito pequena para usar flu... Só se eu fizer uma aparatação conjunta...**_

_**Mas eu nunca fiz isso! Não faz nem um ano que aprendi a aparatar.E se algo acontecer...**_

_A menina olha pra ele e estica os braços em sua direção. Draco pega Lizzie no colo. **Bem**. Pensa ele. **Nesse sonho louco eu já devo ter feito isso antes. Vamos lá... **Aparata._

_Draco e Lizzie aparatam no beco diagonal. **Ainda bem que deu certo...**_

NO BECO DIAGONAL

_Eles chegam à sorveteria. Draco sorri enquanto a menina se lambuza com o sorvete. Ele não cansa de olhar para a menina que está parecendo uma bonequinha com seu vestido azul que realça ainda mais os seus olhos._

**Lizzie** _(encarando Draco) _– O que foi?

_Draco pensa – **Cismada igual à mãe dela...**_ – Nada. Só estou vendo o quanto você é linda.

_A menina sorri_

**Draco** – Agora você fica quietinha enquanto eu vou pagar a conta.

_A menina fica sentada e Draco se dirige ao caixa. Após pagar a conta ele volta para a mesa. Mas Lizzie não está lá..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Draco olha para todos os lados. Nem sinal da menina. **Onde será que ela foi?** Ele indaga às pessoas próximas. Ninguém viu Lizzie._

_Ele começa a ficar assustado. **E agora?** Mesmo sem ter experiência com crianças tá na cara que ela é muito pequena pra sair sozinha. **E se aconteceu alguma coisa. E se alguém a levou? **Ele agora está mesmo muito assustado!_

_**Droga! O que eu fui fazer? Que espécie de pai eu sou? Como pude deixar a minha filha sozinha!** A essa altura ele nem se lembra mais que isso é apenas um sonho tamanho é o seu desespero._

_Passado alguns minutos que Draco sentiu como se fossem horas, ele vê Lizzie entrar no colo de um homem. Harry Potter! **O que ele está fazendo com a minha filha no colo? **Pensa enciumado_

**Lizzie** – Olha só quem eu encontrei! O tio Harry!_ Ela fala visivelmente feliz_

_**Tio Harry? Como assim tio Harry? O que esse sujeito esta fazendo com a minha filha nos braços? **Draco a custo consegue conter a contrariedade_.

**Harry **– Essa mocinha me viu lá fora e foi atrás de mim. Mas eu falei pra ela não fazer mais isso não foi? (_olha para Lizzie_)

_Lizzie abaixa os olhos_ – Foi... Desculpa

**Harry** – Eu tenho que ir agora. Manda um beijo pra sua mãe.

_Draco fica olhando. Definitivamente não gosta da idéia de Harry beijando Hermione..._

_Harry sai. Draco pega a filha e senta-se com ela. **E agora? Devo dar uma bronca? Conversar? O que um pai faz nessa ocasião?** Olha para a filha que o está encarando com os olhinhos cheios de lágrimas._

**Lizzie** – Desculpa pai. Eu não faço mais... Você vai brigar comigo?

_Draco não sabe o que dizer. **Como eu posso brigar com uma coisa fofa dessa**_**s**? – Não... Mas eu fiquei preocupado. E se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa? Você promete que não faz mais?

**Lizzie** – Prometo.

**Draco** – Agora vamos dar uma volta e depois vamos buscar a sua mãe.

_Eles andam pelo beco diagonal olhando vitrines. Lizzie para em frente ao Olivaras encantada._

**Lizzie** – Quando é que eu vou ter uma varinha?

_Draco sorri_ – Quando você for maior. Agora vamos buscar sua mãe.

_Como o St Mungus não fica distante Draco resolve ir caminhando. **Como será que Hermione está? **Pensa ele**. Já se passaram uns quatro anos desde o último sonho**. _

_Eles chegam ao hospital._

**Draco** – Eu espero aqui e você vai lá chamar ela?

_Lizzie olha pra ele espantada_ – A mamãe estupora nós dois se eu entrar ai sozinha...

_Eles entram no hospital_

**Lizzie **– Olha pai. O tio Neville. _Se solta de Draco e vai falar com ele_

**Neville** – Oi! Vieram buscar a sua mãe?

**Lizzie** – É vamos fazer uma surpresa. Olha ela ai! Mãe! (_Grita_)

_Hermione caminha até eles. Lizzie tagarela para Neville._ – Eu e meu pai fomos passear hoje. Tomar sorvete! Meu pai prometeu que saia comigo se eu fosse dormir no meu quarto ontem e deixasse ele e a mamãe dormirem sozinhos...

_Draco sente o rosto arder. Sabe que está vermelho feito um pimentão. Neville solta uma risadinha e sai._

_Draco olha para Hermione que solta uma gargalhada_ – Eu falei pra você tomar cuidado com o que fala perto dela!

_Hermione olha para a filha_ – E esse vestido?

**Lizzie** – O papai falou que eu podia...

**Hermione** (_olhando fixamente para Draco_) – É... O papai falou que podia. Mesmo depois da mamãe ter dito que ele era para o dia do aniversário do vovô...

_Draco olha para Hermione sem saber o que dizer. Sente que ela está chateada. Então faz a única coisa que vem a mente. Uma coisa que ele quer fazer desde que a viu... beija-a_

_Hermione olha pra ele desconcertada_ – Ei! Quem vê você fazendo isso vai acha que faz dias que não nos beijamos... E você sabe que não é verdade – _diz baixinho com um sorriso nos lábios._

_Ele torna a ficar vermelho.** Pelo menos ela não brigou comigo**. Pensa._

_Eles voltam pra casa._


	10. Chapter 10

_Eles chegam em casa_

**Hermione** _(colocando Lizzie no chão) _– Agora a mamãe vai tomar um banho pra gente poder jantar...

**Lizzie** – Eu posso ver televisão?

_Hermione faz que sim com a cabeça e vai para o quarto. A menina liga um aparelho que Draco desconhece. Imagens surgem numa tela. Ela fica distraída assistindo._

_Draco observa Lizzie que está muito concentrada vendo três garotinhas esquisitas de olhos grandes. Superpoderosas,ela disse, com os olhinhos fixos na tela._

_Ele hesita por um momento e vai para o quarto._

_Ela acabou de sair do banho. Ainda está no banheiro, na frente do espelho escovando os cabelos molhados. O robe mal chega à metade das coxas. Draco olha fixamente._

**Hermione** _(percebendo a presença de Draco atraves do espelho) _– Posso saber por que me olha tanto?

_Draco não responde. Caminha até ela e abraça-a por trás. As mãos sófregas procuram os seios dentro do robe. Ele a vira a beija com vontade encostando-a na pia._

**Hermione** – Draco! Você está louco! A Lizzie ta acordada... _(um beijo a cala)_

Ela ta vendo a tal da tevelisão... (_Sussurra)._ Estou começando a gostar desses objetos trouxas... _As mãos de Draco percorrem cada centímetro do corpo dela. Ele desamarra o robe com urgência e a senta na pia._

**Hermione** (_ofegante_) – Televisão, seu louco... (_sufoca um gemido quando a boca de Draco alcança seu seio)_

_Não há tempo a perder. Draco a ama como se fosse a primeira e a última vez..._

**xxxxx**

**Hermione** (_recompondo-se)_ – Você enlouqueceu? E se ela entra?

**Draco** _(também recompondo-se, ainda ofegante_) – Mas você gostou...

_Mal Draco diz essas palavras eles ouvem uma vozinha familiar_ – Mãe! Já terminou o banho? Estou com fome.

_Hermione olha pra ele com uma cara de "eu não disse?" Mas não pode deixar de sorrir._ – Já estou indo princesa.

_xxxxx_

_Depois do jantar Lizzie está brincando no quarto. Hermione folheia um pesado livro. Draco a observa. **Algumas coisas nunca mudam**. Pensa Draco. **Mesmo em sonho... Sonho?** _

_Draco sente o peito apertar. De repente, ele se dá conta que não quer acordar. **Não quero perder essa esposa maravilhosa.** Ele nunca pensou que Hermione pudesse ser tão especial. **E a menina... A sua filha é a garota mais bonita, mais esperta, mais tudo...**_

_Ele está perdido em tais pensamentos quando ouve um choro de criança. Ele e Hermione vão correndo para o quarto de Lizzie. Draco para por um momento com medo do que vai encontrar. Olha lentamente. A menina está em pé ao lado da janela. O rostinho banhado por lágrimas._

_Draco pega a filha no colo e examina cada centímetro com o coração aos pulos._ – Você está bem? O que aconteceu?

_Lizzie fala soluçando _– O meu cabelo... Eu queria fazer ele crescer...

_Draco olha para o chão e vê alguns tufos de cabelo. Nas mãos de Lizzie uma varinha. **Não é difícil adivinhar o que aconteceu. **Ele abraça a menina que chora copiosamente. olha para Hermione que não está com uma cara muito boa..._

**Hermione**_ (olhando diretamente para Lizzie) _– E o que nós conversamos sobre você mexer na varinha do papai?

_A menina olha para Hermione assustada. Aconchega-se no colo de Draco. **E agora?** Pensa ele. **Eu sei que ela deve ser corrigida, mas ela já está chorando...**_

**Lizzie** – Desculpa mãe. Não faço mais. _Olha para o cabelo no chão e chora mais ainda._

_Draco olha pra Hermione implorando. Ela balança a cabeça _– Ta bom... Vamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo._ Pega a varinha e faz com que os cabelos dela cresçam novamente_

_Draco pega um cachinho no chão e dá pra Lizzie_. – Esse aqui é pra você se lembrar que prometeu pra mamãe que não ia fazer mais isso... _A menina sorri e o guarda em uma caixinha. Draco coloca outro na sua carteira_ – E esse aqui é meu...

_Hermione olha a cena enternecida_ – Agora vamos vestir o pijama pra dormir _(pega a menina no colo)_

_Lizzie olha para os dois_ – Será que eu posso dormir com vocês... Só hoje

**Hermione** – Você fala isso quase todo dia... _Olha pra Draco que faz um sinal concordando_. Ta bom. Só hoje.

_Draco e Hermione estão deitados. Hermione com a cabeça recostada em seu peito. A menina no colo dela dormindo profundamente_

**Hermione** – Você deixa a Lizzie fazer tudo que ela quer...

_Draco olha pra ela e sorri_ – A coitadinha já estava chorando apavorada. Não tive coragem de brigar...

**Hermione** – Desse jeito eu vou ficar esquecida quando nosso bebê nascer...

**Draco** – Claro que não... Eu nunca vou deixar você de lado... _Para e olha pra Hermione estupefato. Só agora se da conta do que ela falou_ – Hermione! Você tem certeza?

**Hermione** – Claro! Eu já andava desconfiada... Hoje tive a confirmação

_Draco olha pra ela. **Outro bebê. Um menino! Ou talvez outra garotinha tão linda quanto Lizzie**._

_Hermione olha pra ele e sorri _– Você está com a mesma cara de bobo que fez quando descobriu que eu estava grávida da Lizzie. Acho que é por isso que eu te amo tanto.

**Draco** (_espantado_) – Você... Me ama?

**Hermione** – Claro... Você sabe que sim. Agora vamos dormir

_Draco sente seu peito apertar. Dormir! Ele sabe o que acontecerá se ele dormir... – _Tem certeza que quer dormir? Está tão bom...

**Hermione** – Amanhã nós dois trabalhamos... Depois do jantar podemos contar pra Lizzie do bebê...

_Ela aconchega-se mais ainda e continua a falar, mas Draco não está ouvindo. Em sua mente só há um pensamento. **Eu não quero dormir... Não quero acordar e perder tudo isso. Quando será o próximo sonho? Eu não quero perder tanto tempo da vida deles.**_

**Hermione **– O que foi? Você parece distante... _Olha pra ele com uma cara safada_. – Foi você que disse que a Lizzie podia dormir aqui. Agora agüenta

_Ele a beija apaixonadamente_

**Hermione** – Não se preocupe. Amanhã estarei aqui.

_Ele fica acariciando seus cabelos por um tempo pensando nas palavras dela. Amanhã eu estarei aqui... Ele sabe que não é verdade. Amanhã ele estará em Hogwarts, amanhã ele e Hermione estarão brigando por quais quer motivos, amanhã ele não verá sua filhinha. Ele beija Hermione nos lábios suavemente_ – Eu... Também te amo – _fala_

_Mas Hermione já está dormindo..._


	11. Chapter 11

SEGUNDA FEIRA

_Mesmo de olhos fechados Draco sabe que acordou. Que não está mais lá. Ele ainda pode sentir o calor no seu peito. No lugar onde Hermione estava deitada._

_Ele resolve permanacer na cama. **Quem sabe se eu não abrir os olhos volto a dormir e volto a sonhar.**_

_Ele permanece de olhos fechados por um tempo. Ouve barulho de alguém caminhando pelo quarto e sente alguém o cutucando._ – Lizzie?

**Blaise** – Você enlouqueceu? E quem é Lizzie? É a garota que ta te deixando assim?

_Draco prende a respiração e aperta os olhos. **Eu não estou em Hogwarts... Eu estou em casa com Hermione e Lizzie. Eu não posso estar em Hogwarts.**_

**Blaise** – Isso já ta virando rotina. Você não consegue mais levantar sozinho? Draco!

**Draco **(_sem abrir os olhos_) – Cai fora!

**Blaise** (_assustado_) – O que?

**Draco** – Você ouviu. Cai fora

**Blaise** – Temos aula

**Draco** – Eu não vou

**Blaise** – Você é monitor chefe

**Draco** – CAI FORA!

_Blaise olha pra ele e sai sem entender. Draco permanece deitado de olhos fechados por um bom tempo._

_Quando percebe que não vai conseguir dormir. Levanta-se desanimado._

_Ele vai para o banheiro. Sua imagem no espelho diz. **Você está ficando louco... Como pode querer voltar para aquele sonho esquisito?** Mas é só no que ele pensa._

_Sai. Encontra-se com Hermione nos corredores_

_Ela passa por ele lançando um olhar de desprezo. Draco sente-se estranhamente mal. E fica assim o resto do dia._

xxxxx

TERÇA FEIRA

_Ele acorda um pouco desanimado quando percebe que está na escola. **Quando vou sonhar de novo? **Pensa.** Com quantos anos Lizzie estará... E o bebê? Será que é menino ou menina?**_

**_E Hermione..._**

NA ESTUFA

_Os alunos da Sonserina e Grifinória fazem aula juntos. Draco está ao lado de Blaise. Hermione encontra-se na mesa em frente ao lado de Harry e Rony. Draco nota enciumado os olhares que ela e Rony trocam._

**Profa Sprout** – A sanris ardilosos **(N/A esse nome esquisito é invenção minha...) **só é encontrada em certas partes do oriente. Seu extrato, depois de preparado, serve para poções cicatrizantes. Mas cuidado ao manipulá-las. O espinho segrega uma substância que faz com que a pessoa tenha uma violenta reação alérgica. Dependendo da reação pode até matar. Tanto que apenas aos alunos do sétimo ano é permitido manipulá-las.

_Hermione anota concentradamente_ – Professora! Como é essa reação?

**Prof Sprout** – Depende da pessoa e da quantidade de substância que absorver. Se for um arranhão leve a pessoa terá apenas uma urticária muito forte. Mas se entrar muito veneno na corrente sanguínea... É bom que se tenha o antídoto a mão.

_Hermione volta às anotações. Draco percebe risadinha entre Blaise e Pansy. Nota que os dois olham pra Hermione._

_Na saída Draco percebe que Blaise e Pansy vão em direção a Hermione. Ele nota que há algo na mão de Pansy. _– Ei vocês dois _(grita)_

_Blaise e Pansy olham pra ele._

**Draco** – Eu posso ver o que vocês têm na mão?

**Blaise** – Ora Draco... Desde quando você nos revista?

_Draco olha pra eles com cara de quem não está pra brincadeiras_ – Eu posso ver o que vocês têm na mão?

_Blaise e Pansy, ainda sem acreditar, entregam os espinhos para Draco._

**Draco** – Dez pontos a menos para Sonserina. E agradeça por não ser uma detenção.

_Sai deixando a todos atônitos. Inclusive Hermione..._

_Draco está sozinho no quarto. **Definitivamente eu enlouqueci. Retirei pontos da minha própria casa! E por causa dela! Eu sei o que aqueles dois iam fazer. Vi o jeito que olhavam pra Hermione...**_

_Blaise entra furioso_ – Você enlouqueceu! Tirando pontos nossos!

**Draco** – Quem enlouqueceu foram vocês. Poderiam matar alguém.

**Blaise** – Ia ser só um arranhão. Seria divertido ver o cicatriz ou a sabe tudo com urticária

**Draco** – E se a reação fosse mais forte?

**Blaise** - E desde quando você se importa... Você enlouqueceu?

**Draco** – Não Blaise... Eu cresci!

_Blaise olha pra Draco. Mas vê que ele não está pra brincadeiras. Sai._

xxxxx

QUARTA FEIRA

_Draco está na biblioteca. Alguns alunos estudam. Hermione é um deles. Ele fica olhando disfarçadamente. Fica relembrando seus sonhos malucos. _

_Malucos? Pode até ser... Mas foram tão bons... Foi tudo tão especial..._

_Quem diria que a sabe tudo. A garota com quem ele adorava implicar seria uma esposa tão carinhosa... Uma mãe tão dedicada..._ _**Eu só posso estar ficando louco! Pensando nela dessa forma.**_

_O fato é que. Desde o início dos sonhos Draco vem olhando Hermione com outros olhos..._

_Ele decide ir dar uma volta. Não está mesmo conseguindo estudar._

_Draco vai em direção ao lago quando escuta alguém chamando_ – Mafloy!

_Vira-se e vê que Firenze vem em sua direção_

**Firenze** – Estive pesquisando a respeito da pergunta que me fez... Sobre os sonhos

_Draco fica calado. O centauro continua_ – É muito raro, mas pode acontecer. Alguns bruxos, não muitos, podem ter sonhos premonitórios. Eles podem ser tão intensos a ponto de deixar marcas físicas.

**Draco** – Então o que eu sonhei vai acontecer... _(ele se sente estranhamente feliz)_

**Firenze** – Talvez...

**Draco** – Como assim? Talvez?

**Firenze** – O futuro é uma combinação de uma série de fatores do presente. Tudo depende do direcionamento que damos para as nossas vidas... Das escolhas que fazemos.

_Draco olha pra ele sem entender_

**Firenze** – Você viu uma das suas opções. Cabe a você decidir se é isso que quer. E contribuir para que aconteça. Se você quiser falar sobre isso.

**Draco** – Não... Mesmo assim obrigado

_Draco fica andando. Pensativo. Ele se lembra que hoje os alunos estão liberados para ir a Hogsmeade. **Não sei se vou...** Blaise não está falando com ele. **E não sei se quero ver Hermione com aqueles dois.**_

_Mas ao mesmo tempo a vontade de vê-la é maior ele decide ir._

xxxxx

NO TRÊS VASSOURAS

_Draco está sozinho observando o movimento. (Como movimento entenda-se os passos de Hermione). Ela está em uma mesa afastada com Harry e Rony. **Será que ela tem alguma coisa com um dos dois? **Pensa.** Será que está apaixonada pelo pobretão? Ou pelo cicatriz?** Seu sangue ferve só em imaginar._

_Ele vê que os três estão olhando intrigados para a sua mesa. **Acho que estou dando bandeira **pensa**. Melhor sair.**_

_Draco pega a sua carteira para pagar a conta. Dentro dela um tufo de cabelos castanhos..._

_xxxxx_

_HOGWARTS_

_Ele está em seu quarto deitado em sua cama. Com o cachinho na mão. **Isso é real **pensa.** Foi tudo real! Aquela vida está em algum lugar me esperando**... _

_Adormece_


	12. Chapter 12

QUINTA FEIRA

_Draco acorda. Ele nota que não está em Hogwarts. **Estou sonhando de novo** pensa feliz. **Como será que Lizzie está? Será que cresceu? E o bebê... Será que já nasceu? Espero que não. Gostaria de ver o nascimento dele também. E Hermione...**_

Lumus! _Diz ele_

_Draco observa que o quarto é o mesmo quarto de seus pais. O mesmo quarto dos sonhos anteriores. No entanto, há algo diferente..._

_Não há fotos em cima da mesa. **O que Hermione fez com elas?** Ele se levanta e abre o guarda roupa. Draco percebe apavorado que existem apenas roupas masculinas lá dentro. Procura a caixa. Ela não está lá._

**_Ele vai até o banheiro. Nenhum sinal de presença feminina. Não é possível! O que aconteceu? _**Hermione! _(grita)_ Lizzie!

_Nenhuma resposta._

_Draco sai do quarto. A sala continua a mesma, mas ele pode notar certo descuido. Os moveis estão cobertos de poeira, as cortinas desgastadas, vários objetos das trevas da época do seu pai estão expostos, juntamente com algumas garrafas vazias. _

_**É como se ninguém morasse aqui... **_Hermione! _(grita novamente)_

_Com o coração aos pulos dirige-se ao seu antigo quarto. Ele está exatamente do jeito que o deixou antes de ir para Hogwarts... Não há nenhum sinal de que nele dorme uma criança_

O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?! _Grita desesperado._

_Um elfo entra timidamente_ – Algum problema Sr. Mafloy?

**Draco** – Onde estão minha esposa e minha filha?

_O elfo olha pra Draco sem entender_

**Draco** (_gritando_) – Onde estão Hermione e Lizzie?

_O elfo olha para Draco e responde um pouco nervoso_ – O senhor não é casado...

_Draco olha para o elfo_ – Como assim. Não sou casado?

_O elfo responde um pouco amedrontado_ – O senhor nunca foi casado. Vive sozinho nessa casa há vários anos

**Draco** – É mentira!

_O elfo aproxima-se_ – O senhor andou bebendo de novo... Vou preparar um café.

_Draco lança um olhar furioso ao elfo e sai_

_Ele vai para o seu quarto. **O que está acontecendo? Que raio de sonho é esse? Onde estão todos? **_

_Caminha até o banheiro. Molha o rosto. Olha-se no espelho e assusta-se com o que vê._

_Seu semblante está envelhecido. Os olhos cercados por olheiras profundas, os cabelos sebosos com aparência que não são lavados há muito tempo, a barba por fazer, as roupas amarrotadas e descuidadas... _Esse cara não sou eu! _– diz desesperado enquanto dá um murro no espelho_

xxxxx

SEXTA FEIRA

_Ele acorda sobressaltado, banhado de suor e com o coração aos pulos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo está contente de ter acordado em Hogwarts_

**_O que aconteceu? Onde estariam Hermione e Lizzie. Será que estou ficando louco? Será que aqueles sonhos não ocorreram? Não... O cachinho da minha filha ainda está na minha carteira. _**

_Draco coloca a mão no bolso e tira a sua carteira. Quando vai abrir nota que a sua mão está coberta de sangue. **O murro que eu dei no espelho...**_

_Ele tenta fazer a ferida cicatrizar com um feitiço. Não consegue_

_**E esse sonho... Por que Hermione não estava lá? E Lizzie... Será que nunca existiu?** Ele se lembra das palavras do centauro. **Tudo depende de nossas escolhas... Será que essa é a vida que vou levar se não ficar com Hermione?**_

_Ele abre a carteira e vê o cachinho de Lizzie. **E se ela não existir?** Seu coração falha uma batida só em pensar._

_Decidido ele se levanta e vai tomar café. Encontra com Hermione no corredor_

**Hermione** – Mafloy! A professora McGonagall pediu para lembrar que devemos cumprir a detenção hoje à noite.

**Draco** – Não se preocupe. Com certeza estarei lá.

_Hermione vira-se e sai. Ela não vê, mas Draco a segue com o olhar. Ele tem um sorriso nos lábios... Ele fez a sua escolha..._

FIM

FIM? COMO ASSIM... FIM? Vai terminar assim? E a escolha de Draco? E os sonhos? COMO VOCE FAZ ISSO COM A GENTE?

Calma! Estou pensando seriamente em fazer a parte dois. É só aguardar!

Agora fim mesmo!


End file.
